One true love- A Candy Boy one shot (Kanade x Yukino Sakurai)
by otaku4laifu
Summary: What happens when the entire school finds out about the twin's relationship?


**ONE TRUE LOVE**

 **A/N: My story is a bit different from the manga in the sense that the kids at school did not accept the twin's relationship. In the anime and manga, the kids knew how the twins were close and they didn't seem to have a problem but in my story, people reacted differently to their relationship.**

"Kana-chan! Kana-chan!" The younger twin heard her sister shouting her name. She turned to face a sweaty Yukino running up to her as she was bracing the wall. Yuki told Kana to wait by the auditorium for her after school because she had to speak to her teachers in the staffroom. The staffroom was located in close proximity to the auditorium so it would make it easier for them to meet up and go home.

As Kanade waited for her older twin she felt either that something was wrong or that something bad would happen. It was just a gut feeling. She panicked as she heard her sister calling her name loudly.

 _"This can't be good"_ she thought.

She did not expect the blonde to run up to her and grab her by the arms. Yukino swayed her twin's arms to and fro and was jumping for joy.

"Kana-chan! Kana-chan! My teacher said I got into six colleges! They wrote the school telling them how impressed they were at my work and extra-curriculars. They even offered scholarships. Isn't that great Kana-chan? I got accepted to one of the schools you also applied to. So that means we can attend college together."

Suddenly the dark haired girl saw the blonde leaning in plant a kiss on her.

She blushed deeply. "Yuki-nee, we're in school."

The older twin was already touching lips with her sisters and she pulled away quickly. The twins looked around but they didn't see anyone.

"Oh yeah. I'm sorry Kana-chan. I was caught up in the moment. But aren't you happy for me?"

"Yes Yuki-chan. I am so happy that we get to be together. That's all I want. For us to be together. And congratulations on the scholarship! Mom and Dad would be so proud."

"I know what we should do to celebrate" the older twin said with a wink.

* * *

The next day as Kanade walked into her classroom, she heard faint laughing coming from her peers. They were all staring at her. The group of girls exited the class as she sat down. She heard them talking between themselves.

"Man I knew they were close but _that_ close! HAHAHHAA"

"I wonder what their parents would think."

"Maybe their parents are cousins!" a tall blue-eyed girl added.

A roar of laughter escaped the posse as they exited the classroom and continued gossiping.

Kanade's heart sank. She began to feel her world caving in around her. She bit her lips and clenched her fists.

She began to feel tiny droplets run down her face. She tried so hard to hide her tears from the other students. At first period she saw her art teacher giving her funny looks.

During World History class her teacher was telling them about the British Monarchs' family tree.

"So as you can see class, there was a lot of inbreeding going on between the royal families in order to keep the bloodline."

A tall girl who was on the track team raised her hand and said "Miss, does that include twincest?"

Another outburst of laughter erupted from the students, larger than the one Kanade heard earlier. Even the teacher was trying to hide her laughter but she couldn't help it and began cackling. The students, upon seen this, began laughing more loudly. Some were holding their bellies and wiping the tears from their eyes.

Kanade Sakurai put her hands over her face to cover up her embarrassment. She had never faced this amount of ridicule in her short life. If the earth opened up now, she felt like she would crawl in. It was too much for her to bear.

At lunch she did not see Yuki but it was hard not to walk anywhere in the school without getting strange looks from both upper and lowerclassmen. They were all jeering her and whispering among themselves.

When she was in the canteen she bumped into Sakuya. "Kana-sempai! Can we talk for a moment?" the silver-haired girl pulled Kanade aside. She led her to the corner of the canteen where there wasn't much people.

Sakuya stared at the floor as she spoke to Kanade. "Uh-um Kana-sempai? How is Yuki-chan?"

The older girl sighed. "She's o… I don't know. I haven't seen her since this morning."

"Well this might sound bad but gossip spreads like wildfire in this school. Um…" the girl trailed off.

Kana gazed at her intently. "Spill it Kamiyama!"

"Well this is going to sound crazy and I'm not judging you guys or anything but yesterday two girls saw you guys smooching near the auditorium. They told their friends and now the whole school knows. I-I'm sorry Kana-sempai. If there was anything…"

Before Sakuya could complete her sentence, Kana had already disappeared from the canteen. She was running quickly to the bathroom. She tried phoning Yuki but her phone was going to voicemail. All she needed was her Yuki-chan to make this nightmare go away.

When she entered the bathroom, she felt the wet hot tears fill up her eyes. Her throat closed tight. Her tears spilt over and flowed down her face like a river escaping a dam. She banged her hands against the bathroom's solid metal doors until her fists bled. Paralyzed by the tragic feeling of alienation, she closed her eyes and gazed into fields of nothingness. Her back now braced the door as she sunk to the dirty floor of the school toilet. She stayed like this until she heard the final bell ring.

 _"I can't tell Yuki. This is something I have to deal with. I can't distract her from her studies. I promised to never be a burden on her. She's preparing for college and something like this would hold her back. Plus she probably already knows."_

That afternoon Yuki appeared normal to Kana. Nothing had changed about her. It was like nothing had happened at school.

Yuki sensed something was wrong with her younger twin because Kana remained silent throughout the trip back to their dorms.

 _"Maybe she just needs some space"_ Yuki thought. Yuki, totally clueless, decided not to ask her anything for fear of upsetting her.

* * *

Later that evening when they were in their dorms busy with their assignments, Yuki spoke "I'm going to get us some dinner. Any requests?"

"I'm fine."

"Aren't you hungry Kana-chan?"

"I already ate!" Kana snapped.

Yuki's eyes widened at her sister's change in tone. She forgave her because she thought that maybe Kana wanted some time alone or her homework was too stressful.

In reality Kana didn't eat anything during the day except the melon bread which she had for breakfast. But now she had no appetite.

"Oh-okay then. I'm going to the kitchen to make something."

When the older twin had left for the students' kitchen in their dorm complex, Kana couldn't stop the tears. She had been bottling them up for hours and it felt like sweet release to her.

When Yuki had returned she happily ate the bologna sandwich she had prepared. "Ka-na-chan, I know when something's bothering you. What's on your mind?"

Although plenty was running through her head, she told Yuki "I just need some air" and ran out of their dorm.

Kana stayed true to hiding her feelings from Yuki. She did not, no, she _must_ not be a burden to her sister.

Kana thought how lucky Yuki was to be so naïve, especially when they were the talk of the whole school.

 _"I can't tell her. It's good she doesn't know. Telling her wouldn't do me or her any good…This was a mistake. I should have stayed in Hokkaido. I never should have dragged Yuki along or this wouldn't have happened. At least in Hokkaido, if I hadn't left, we would have been a happy family. I caused my own little sister so much pain and by some cosmic justice, I am experiencing worse…This is what you get for separating your sisters Kanade. It's karma at work. You don't have anyone to blame but yourself you stupid bitch!"_ Kanade's mind was overcome with all sorts of self-deprecating thoughts and voices.

As she stood on the balcony she shuddered as the cold fingers of the night air touched her. It was like the world had become cold towards her.

Keeping things from Yuki made her feel guilty deep down but she thought it was for the best.

She looked down at the people and cars on the street. They all seemed like tiny insects to her, meaningless, walking this path of life in a cold and cruel world- a world that wouldn't allow her to be with her one true love.

 _"I wonder how high it is from here. Maybe if I jump, I could land on the street and be gone instantly. Yuki wouldn't have to deal with me. She can move on to someone who she can proud to be with. At least Yuki's problem would be solved. She wouldn't have to worry about hiding the fact that we're partners once I am gone. She wouldn't have to face ridicule from anyone. Yuki deserves a wonderful life of bliss and it's like I am in her way."_

Unconsciously Kana's left foot was on the lower black rails of the balcony. She was going to put her other foot on the rail above that, when she heard a car honk its horn. In less than a second it swerved into a pole. Her heart thumped as she realized that the driver was trying to avoid hitting an animal. She couldn't make out if it was a cat or a dog.

She began running as fast as lightning to her dorm.

Meanwhile Yuki was busy researching college majors online. She saw her twin standing in the doorway, trying to catch her breath. The younger twin ran to her before she could ask what's wrong and pulled her into a tight hug. She was astonished at Kana's sudden action but she returned the hug nevertheless.

The blonde heard her twin's voice breaking as she began to speak. "Yuki-chan! I LOVE YOU! I don't care what anyone else thinks but I love my sister. They can laugh at me how much they want, but I can't help my feelings. You are my one true love. I'll stay with you. I can never leave your side. We made a promise that we would be together forever. Oh, what was I thinking?"

By now the older twin was confused. "I love you Kana-chan. You know that but who was laughing at you?"

"I didn't want to tell you because I thought it may distract you but Sakuya told me that two girls saw us kissing yesterday by the auditorium. That's right after you told me the good news of how you got accepted to six colleges. Today the whole school was laughing at me. I thought you knew but when I looked at you this afternoon, it seemed like you had not known. So- so I decided to keep it to myself because I didn't want to be a burden to you and distract you from your college preparation. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you Yuki-chan but please understand why."

The older twin cupped the younger twin's face and looked directly into her eyes. "No. I'm the one who should be apologising. I'm so sorry I didn't notice. I let you bear all of this by yourself. I am terrible. I should have pushed you further to tell me but I assumed you were stressed out or needed space. I didn't hear anything because I was in the staffroom for most of the school day. Sensei and I had to discuss some options and majors for me at college. She helped me fill out all my forms and choose subjects but I haven't decided on a major or career as yet. I'm straying but Kana-chan, please don't ever keep anything from me. I want to share everything with you, the good and the bad. You made a mistake but I was more stupid. I shouldn't have kissed you in school but I couldn't stop myself. If I hadn't done that, then none of this would have happened."

Kana saw tears streaming down Yuki's face. "You're not stupid Yuki-chan. If you were, you would have not gotten into six colleges and earned scholarships. You're brilliant, you're _you_. I love you no matter what."

They tightened the hug. Both sisters' clothes dampened as they wept on each other's shoulder. They remained like this for some time.

When the hug finally broke, Yuki cleared her throat. She put her index finger up and said optimistically "By the way, soon we would be out of that school. We wouldn't have to see over half of those kids again. I know people will judge us no matter where we go but once I have you, I don't care what anyone says. If they have a problem with our relationship, then that's _their_ problem. It's no concern to us. Let them judge. We must always look out for each other."

Their crying had seized. They both savoured the salty tears on their lips. When they pulled away for oxygen, Yuki brought her pinkie finger near Kana's.

"Together forever?"

Kana tilted her head and smiled warmly. She wrapped her pinkie around her twin's. "Together forever" she whispered before she planted another kiss on Yuki's lips.

 **FIN**

 **A/N: So as I was writing this, my initial plan of the story changed. I think this was better than what I initially had in mind. Tragedy fics and drama are not my strongest points so tell me what you think. I doubt I will do more for this show though. Yes, Kanade's teacher was unprofessional wasn't she? She should be fired lol. I have come across some teachers like those.**

 **Please review even if it is only three words. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
